New Victim
by sg-1
Summary: What happens when a human girl is unfortunate enough to be Jasper's la Canante. Jasper struggles to help his victim cope with her new life.His victim must face the cruel reality of being a newborn. Shown from both points of view.
1. La tua a canante

I was outside the house it wasn't sunny, but the sun looked like it was peaking through. Everybody had gone hunting already, but would be back in the next ten minutes. I looked over to see a girl with dirty blonde hair come up to the house and approach me. Her smell was the most breathtaking thing I had ever smelled in my life. It was like vanilla or had this light creaminess to it almost, but not too strong just right, it filled my nostrils, 'Oh no!' I thought.

She wore a white cut across shirt that fell off her shoulders and exposed her neck to me. She smiled and said something I think that it was "I'm sorry my car broke down, may I use your phone?"

I said nothing I was stunned by her scent; she looked at me with confused eyes; she saw my expression. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I tried to restrain myself but it was too much, and I pulled her towards me a growl escaping my chest. She reacted immediately she twisted in my grasp and punched the side of my face. I could tell that my hard skin hurt her, but normally that would have sent any human backwards. She tried to run after and was fairly fast, but I was on her in a heartbeat. I pinned her down straddling her, thirst consuming me; her emotions signaled fear and terror, I had my teeth barred. She twisted to the side and freed one hand from underneath her and punched me in the nose, but it had no effect. She screamed when she realized that her fighting was useless and her terror spiked. I couldn't hold out anymore my mind said, 'No stop she's innocent, she doesn't deserve to die!' but my instincts went ahead and bit between her shoulder and her neck. I drank as she writhed her blood was the sweetest I had tasted in all my years; I continued to drink until I felt Emmett and Edward pull me of the terrified girl.

The girl started to convulse and writhe as the venom pulsed in her veins. Her emotions hit me as hard as her scent had, 'Oh God what have I done?' I asked myself.

Emmett and Edward took me away, her smell was still driving me nuts I snarled and fought. They took me into my room, and Alice came in with Lion's blood and I drank greedily. It had hit me what I had done, I had taken a young girl no older then Bella, "Alice God!" I sobbed, "Forgive me!"

Edward and Emmett went downstairs to help Carlisle with the girl. I sat on the bed letting out dry sobs, and Alice sat down and pulled me towards her small chest. She stroked my hair, "Shhh it's okay now my love Carlisle's with her now."

Sobs rumbled through my chest, "What have I done?" I cried.

I pulled her towards me I just needed to hold my Alice, and I held her like a small child would hold a teddy bear after a bad dream. I knew they would all forgive me, but now I had damned an innocent human whose only mistake was running into me. I would never forget her terror, I remembered every single one of the newborns and victims I had slaughtered. Her terror stood out though even though her fear was there I also felt something unique in her. It was strength, she had not cried or begged she fought for her life, which I snatched from her.


	2. Didn't want this

I went up to a house asking for help there was a boy there. It was bad enough for me to have gotten stuck someplace so rainy; I should have listened to my dad when he said to get the battery changed. I approached the boy and asked, "I'm sorry my car broke down do you have a phone?"

His golden eyes seemed to burn, and his face and features were solid. He stared at me as though I had run over a kitten, and he looked like he was stunned. "Are you okay?" I asked.

It happened so quickly he pulled me to his chest and growled? I twisted and hit the side of his face, and nothing happened. He wasn't hurt in fact his skin was like hitting concrete, I faltered back, but kept my stance and ran. He was on me in a second, pinning me to the ground straddling me, I wiggled under him. If this guy was going to rape me I sure the hell wasn't going to make it easy. I freed one of my hands and punched him with all my might in the nose, and I was worried now. I could hold my own, and this guy on top of me wasn't even trying; it was like pinning me was effortless. I was terrified now and screamed trying to push him away from me. As quickly as he pinned me he bit my neck hard and I felt my skin tear. I couldn't help but scream and I felt sucking on my skin, then my whole body started to burn. This hurt unnaturally it was fire pulsing all over my body and I writhed under him.

Two boys came and yanked him off of me, but the fire was still there. I writhed and screamed on the ground shaking and convulsing. A blonde man came and scooped me in his arms and took me into the house. I was in too much pain to resist, I screamed and my back arched when he lied me on the couch. I was confused and had never been more scared in my life. He pulled out a black bag and stuck a needle in my arm the fire was still there, but it had dulled significantly, I was now gasping and cringing.

I tried to get up but I was weak, and he held me to the couch. I screamed and tried to push his face away; I thought he was going to hurt me too. I was so weak and heat was still in my veins keeping me down.

"It's okay I'm a doctor I am not going to hurt you," he soothed. His hands were icy, but I felt like I had been put in hot water, I continued to struggle, "You need to relax your body you can't strain your body right now," he said, "I know you are scared and confused, but you're going to be alright."

Two boys and a woman came in the room accompanied by a blonde girl. "Esme I need to go to the hospital; that morphine I gave her won't last the hour."

I tried to sit up but the woman came over and held me down, "You're okay sweetheart be still."

"Make sure Jasper stays upstairs," said the man.

The blonde girl came over and held my hand the pain was starting to maximize again. I screamed and writhed as they kept me still trying to soothe me. The woman went upstairs for a moment and I stopped screaming I had no more voice left.

"I didn't want this either once. I know exactly how you feel, I'm not going to leave you I promise," she whispered.


	3. Why

The fire was removing itself from my body at last, the girl was still there. I took a few deep gasps of air and then coughed, and she sat me up. I looked around the room and then back at the girl with blonde hair.

I looked at her too afraid to move or to speak, "It's okay nobody's going to hurt you, I'm Rosalie."

The man came in again, "Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you," he said gently.

"What happened?" I asked in a shaky voice. I remembered what had happened, and the pain, but it was all blurry.

"There's no good way to tell you this, you were bitten. Sometimes when a vampire bites a human that person is turned into a vampire too. What you've just experienced was the transformation," he said.

I started gasping inhaling and exhaling taking in everything he was telling me, and after what I had just experienced I couldn't deny any of it. I sunk down to my knees and the girl picked me back up again, and a few tears escaped my eyes. The girl looked puzzled by this, but put an arm around me supporting me.

The man came over and sat me up, "I want to go home," I said to him.

(Jasper)

"How is she?" I asked Emmett who entered.

"She's awake now, she was on the morphine but that only worked for the first day, Carlisle is with her now," Emmett said, "I've gotta admit she's a tough little thing." He put a giant hand on my shoulder, "We all make mistakes."

"I doubt that'll fix anything for her," I said.

(Audrey)

Two boys and a woman entered the room I looked at them stunned. I stared around the room, "This is Esme, Emmett, and Edward," the man said gesturing to the people, "and I'm Carlisle."

"Audrey," I breathed.

A pixie girl entered the room followed by him! I let out a fierce snarl, which I didn't recognize and positioned myself to fight. "Audrey Jasper won't hurt you," Carlisle said.

I had to get out of here—without thinking I sprinted out of the room. I made it to the back door and into the woods, I wouldn't let him see me cry. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward met me in a small clearing in the forest, "Leave me alone!" I snarled.

"Audrey we don't want to hurt you, but right now you need to come with us," Carlisle said gently. I found an exit through a bunch of trees and I took it running as fast as I could. Edward caught up to me first and tackled me, I threw him off, but Emmett got me from behind. I stopped struggling when a

lethargic wave came over me and Emmett and Edward grabbed me. I saw Jasper appear from the bushes and I was carried back to the house.

(Jasper)

I ran through the trees until I caught up to them, and there she was struggling in his grasp. I sent a calming blanket over her and she stopped struggling as much. Emmett picked her up in his arms and we walked back to the house. Emmett lied her down on the couch and she looked around the room.

(Audrey)

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked through my gasping.

"Jasper didn't mean to, he made a mistake," the short girl piped up, "it was an accident, sometimes when we cross a human that is too appealing we can't control ourselves—"

"GET OUT!" I screamed crying.

They all obliged and left me except Carlisle who wrapped his arms around me. My tears soaked

his shirt, and he studied my face like there was something unusual. I tried to push him away but he gripped me tighter shushing me.

"I wa-nn-t to go ho-me," I sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, "we're going to have to talk about that."


	4. Unfair Explaination

I went up to my room and I slammed the door furious with myself. "Jasper I'm sorry that was stupid," Alice said.

I knew she was only trying to have defended me, and this wasn't her fault; I knew I might have said the same thing for her. I went over and hugged her, "It's alright my love," I said.

"I know, but God I didn't think!" she said frustrated. I calmed her and kissed her on her forehead and she began to relax.

"She'll never forgive me and I don't at all blame her. I stole her life Alice she has every right to see it that way. You have nothing to be sorry for, I am the killer here not you."

"I love you no matter what you are Jasper," she said.

"I know," I sighed, looking at Alice whose love I didn't feel I deserved right now.

(Audrey)

"I want to go home," I said, "please?"

"Audrey do you have people waiting for you at home?" Carlisle said, and I nodded against his chest.

"I need to go home," I said.

"Audrey is your throat burning?" I nodded again against him he sighed sadly, "Audrey that is what happens to us when we don't drink it is thirst, and as a newborn it's very uncontrollable." Was he implying that I could never go back home to my family? "What I am trying to say Audrey is that you can't be around humans right now; you could hurt them."

I looked up at him and I pushed away, and he held me knowing that I would run. I started to sob again and hit his chest all my strength gone, "I hate you, I hate y-you," I sobbed, "I-it's not fair."

"I know, but you can't leave right now," he said holding me.

(Jasper)

I needed to talk to her and tell her explain to her why. I knew it was partially selfish, but I really did want to give her closure. I knew giving her the reason was the very least I could do for her. Carlisle was in there holding her sobbing body I immediately sent calmness and tranquility towards her. She recognized it and snapped her head up her eyes were full of hatred, well-deserved hatred. Carlisle nodded realizing what I was here for and he left the room. I kept sending waves of calmness and tranquillity hitting her, and this kept her calm enough to sit and look at me.

"Why?" she snarled.

"There aren't really any words to explain it," I started.

"Find some," she said her voice like ice.

"Vampires sometimes meet humans whose blood is too irresistible, and we can't control ourselves."

"Did you want my forgiveness, I am pretty low on that right now," she said even colder.

"I know and I don't expect you to forgive me. You wanted to know why I thought you deserved to know."

"So basically I was just a snack that looked to appealing."

"I couldn't control myself I'm so sorry," I said. I knew her being forced into this life would force her to understand why. I was overwhelmed with guilt for having forced that on her.

She got up and started to exit the room, and headed for the front door. I had to stop her even if it made me more of a monster then I already was. "You can't leave," I said gently holding her arm.

"Watch me," she snarled.

"You could kill somebody," I said.

"No I couldn't because I would never murder anyone."

"It wouldn't exactly be by choice, your instinct's will not be able to control themselves," trying to reason with her.

"Back off!" she growled.

"I can't do that," I said.

She twisted out of my grip and I grabbed her by the waist, and she pulled me off her and shoved me away into the wall. Emmett was down there in a second and was holding her still, and Edward was holding her kicking feet. I held her torso and she thrashed against our grip and tried to bite, scratch, and hit.

"It's okay we just need you to stay here for a little bit," Emmett said trying to calm the frightened newborn. She tried to wiggle her small wrist out of his stone grasp, but she wasn't strong enough for all three of us.

Carlisle was in there and went in between Emmett and Edward's position holding her arms still. Emmett grabbed her legs and Edward held her hips so she couldn't thrash. She screamed loudly and somebody could've heard it; it was that loud. I felt like more of a monster when I cupped a hand over her mouth holding her head, so she could scream anymore.

She fought with us all the way up the stairs, I sent waves trying to make her calm and physically relax her. Her muscles relaxed, but I could feel her fighting my emotional hold as we took her upstairs. Carlisle laid her on the bed and Emmett held her in a vice, while I kept her as deeply under as I possibly could. Carlisle explained once again why she couldn't go home, and the risk to exposing herself put her in danger.

"You're lying," she said in a dazed voice trying not to relax.

"No I'm not we know that this hardly seems reasonable or fair, but it's the truth." He then went on to explain the mechanics of being turned into a vampire. Carlisle then told her that she was now stronger, faster, and had a permanent craving for blood. Audrey looked at him stunned, amazed and then I felt sadness and heartbreak wash over her.

(Audrey)

This couldn't be happening to me, this couldn't be real. According to them I couldn't go home, and I was now addicted to blood; I wasn't going to listen to them. I wasn't going to let them hold me prisoner, I would fight and I would escape I told myself. Carlisle left the room and came back with a cup full of red liquid; I could smell it. He lifted it to my lips and I drank, the burning had nearly gone away; Emmett had to restrain me from springing while he came into the room with it. I realized that he was right and that being a newborn was uncontrollable, and that Jasper had done that to me; he had turned me into a monster.

(Jasper)

Her emotions said sadness and then they burned with intense hatred. She broke out of Emmett's grasp and leapt up and tackled me, her hand came down and punched my nose, before they got her off me.

"You Bastard you ruined my life!" she screamed with tears once again coming down her face.

"I'm sorry," I sighed on the ground.


	5. a Restful fight

(Jasper)

My face was in pain for the next few minutes, but it went away shortly when the bones healed. I slouched on the bed and Alice came over to me putting her tiny arms around my neck. "She'll understand in time that you didn't do it on purpose," Alice cooed.

"I've ruined her life Alice, she'll never be able to go home," I said. I pictured myself being hauled away from Alice, never being allowed to return and I shuddered at the thought.

(Audrey)

I banished them from the room and I sobbed my eyes out. I couldn't breathe, I was sobbing so hard my eyes and my chest began to feel sore. Rosalie came into the room and said nothing, she explained nothing to me she held me and rocked me letting me wail into her chest.

"I know what it means to have your human life stolen from you," she said gently.

(Jasper)

I paced outside her door until Rosalie came out? I was a little shocked by her emotions even though they made perfect sense. Rosalie's emotions were sympathy, and even stronger empathy. I loved Rose and she had her good qualities, but she usually wasn't the one to offer a shoulder to cry on.

"She's resting," Rose whispered, "are you alright?"

"Yes, is she?" I asked.

"She's trying to sleep, but I think she is starting to realize that she can't anymore," Rose whispered.

(Audrey)

I tossed and turned on the bed I was so sleepy, I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. Frustrated I gave up and sat on the bed, and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror my blue eyes were now a pitch black, and my cream skin was now a pale marble. I was beautiful my once short hair was long it went to my lower back, my lips were a darker shade, and my features were more symmetrical. I rinsed my face off with cold water, which didn't feel cold at all. I looked at my clothes, which were stained, with my blood, and I looked at where Jasper had bitten me. It was completely healed only a few crescents shaped scars.

I didn't know what to do really, so I went back on the bed. I needed to get out of here and go home. My family would still love me and want me even though I was like this. I thought of the most basic thing I could think of, 'Call the cops.'

(Jasper)

Alice perked her head up, she had just had a vision, "Love what is it?"

"I see a police car, but nothing else," she said.

"Who do you see Audrey?"

"No the vision disappears when the police car pulls up to our house."

"Does this mean that you can't see Audrey?"

"I don't know," she said.

(Audrey)

I went to the kitchen and I looked for a phone, sure enough one was on the counter. I pulled it and then Jasper came into the room.

(Jasper)

"Give me the phone Audrey," I said. She dialed 911 and I charged she dipped out of the way.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"

"Help I've been—" she started.

Emmett and Carlisle both jumped on her and covered her mouth. Carlisle took the phone as Emmett and I held her still making sure she didn't scream.

"Hello?" Carlisle said.

"Yes sir what is your emergency?"

"My wife was gone awhile, but she's back now, she just came through the door when I was calling you," he said smoothly.

I tried to bite Emmett so I could scream, but he tilted my head up. Carlisle hung up the phone and Rosalie came through the door, "For the love God get off her!" she shouted. Emmett obeyed which I found amusing, but Carlisle held me still.

"Rose get Alice, Edward, and your mother family meeting; Audrey called the police, and they are coming here to check on us," Carlisle said.

I felt more and more like a monster, but I had to do this for our family and for her safety. Here was my victim making an effort to escape, and I was like a kid pulling the wings off a defenseless butterfly. I sent calming waves I didn't want her to be afraid, "Audrey listen you can't go home right now," I said, "I know you would never intentionally hurt anybody, but you could end up killing somebody, and exposing yourself. I know that this isn't fair, and if I were you I would be making the same efforts to escape. You need to stay here Audrey I promise we'll work something out." I said. I felt like a manipulative bastard when I sent waves of relaxation through her trying to sway her to trust me.

She started to sob and sob, she was such a fighter and I'd gone and broken her once again. I felt like a poacher who'd brought down a strong fighting lion, and now that lion was here sobbing and broken.

I went over keeping the calm waves and then held her, and I sent lethargic energy into her, and felt her relax. I knew she couldn't really sleep, but this was the closest thing to sleep a vampire could get.

Alice came into the room, "They've gone now."

I brought her back to our room and sat with her on the bed. Alice flipped the covers open and I laid her under them. I stayed in the room to make sure that she stayed in her restful state for a little while.


	6. Woken

(Audrey)

I wasn't sleeping I knew that was impossible now, but I felt like I was in a state right before a person would go to sleep. Their minds still conscious but their bodies still and resting, not wanting to move. I stayed in my restful state until I slowly drifted out of it, and found myself under the covers in a bed. I looked around to see the pixie like girl there with Jasper. I didn't want him to see me cry I didn't want him to see that he had beaten me; I was strong I would beat this.

(Jasper)

She started to stir from under the sheets and I made her open her eyes, and brought her back from her restful state. She looked up at Alice and me her eyes burned with sorrow, and started to gloss over tears falling over the edge. 'Why can she cry?' I thought. I knew though, I had killed the fighter inside of her. I looked to Alice whose expression displayed sorrow and she began to cry tearlessly. I think she got the idea that I needed to be alone with Audrey.

"I'll be outside if you need me," she said kissing my cheek.

I turned back to Audrey whose tears were falling down staining her clothes. She looked up at me strait in the eyes like she had a few days ago, "Why would you do something so horrible to me?"

I sobbed tearlessly, "I couldn't control myself I'm sorry," I cried.

(Audrey)

I asked him and he began to sob without any tears. Maybe if he truly felt bad he would let me go back home. "If you're truly sorry then make it right let me go home," I said in the strongest voice I could.

"We can't," I cried.

I got out of bed and came over to him and started to cry, "Please, please," I begged.

(Jasper)

My sobbing grew louder all she wanted now was to go home, and I had to deny her that. I shook my head, and she continued to beg, "Please, I need to go home."

I just kept shaking my head; I couldn't sob anymore, "I'm sorry."

"Please," she continued.

I shook my head again, and she kept begging.

(Audrey)

I just kept begging, I was here reduced to begging, and he just kept shaking his head. More tears fell from my eyes, "Please I have a mother, and a father, and a little brother," I begged. He just kept shaking his head, "Please I'm in love and I need to be with him," I begged. I was thinking of him for the first time in four days, and it had hit me at that moment how much I loved him. I hadn't thought of love before him, and now that I was away I knew that I wanted to be with him.

(Jasper)

She told me about a boy Jason, who she was falling in love him, and that she needed to be with him. I thought of how I would die away from Alice, and it had just occurred to me, I really had killed Audrey.

"I'll do anything you want please just let me go home," she pled one last time.

I shook my head in final response and she backed away from me and screamed with tears cascading down her cheeks. She cried harder and harder and I heard everyone coming.

(Audrey)

They wouldn't ever let me see my family or Jason again. They all came in and I threw a chair at them I wanted them gone, "GET OUT! Get out, get out, get out!" I screamed.

(Jasper)

She collapsed in a corner and sobbed into the hardwood, and Esme went over to her. Audrey pushed her away and Esme grabbed her anyway and rocked her. Her screams got louder and her body shook with such emotional intensity I had to calm her down. Her screams got a little softer and went to sobs, "Please I wanna go home," she begged Esme.

"You can't go home right now," Carlisle said.

She shot her head up and picked up a lamp and threw it at him, and it nearly hit him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screeched, and then burst back into sobs.

I was too emotionally worn out to calm the room, and Carlisle came and picked her up carrying her out.

(Audrey)

He picked me up after I had thrown the lamp at him, and he walked me into the other room. I beat weakly against his chest, and he sat down with me. I sobbed until I couldn't breathe and then when I had regained breath I started to cry.

"Jason," I whispered.

"I know I'm sorry, I am so sorry," he whispered.

(Jasper)

Her Jason my Alice, only I still had Alice.

(Audrey)

I was curled up next to Jason, "You're beautiful," he said smiling.

"You got me in bed already," I smiled kissing him. He hugged me closer like he had done last night and sighed.

He was the only boy I had ever done that with, and he was the only boy I would ever do that with. I decided last night that I loved him; he was the only boy I had ever loved. He had told me he loved me last night, so I knew the feeling was reciprocal.

"I love you," I said.

I wasn't curled up next to Jason though; I was on an unfamiliar bed crying out for him, "I'll come back to you," I whispered.

'How long could I fight them?' I smiled when I thought of Jason, then I knew the answer, 'Forever.'

"Audrey," Jasper whispered. I wasn't going to answer him, or anybody I slipped further into the darkness, until I couldn't hear him anymore.


	7. Nevermore

She wasn't fighting anymore she just lay on the bed doing nothing for days. Her beautifully transformed face looked drained, and she smelt like salt because of her tears. After 2 more days Carlisle started to worry that she was catatonic, she wouldn't speak, react, or even drink anymore when he brought blood into the room. Her senses were off, she was an empty shell that would respond to nothing.

Rosalie went in after four days and took her into the bathroom. She didn't react to Rosalie cleaning her off, or changing her clothes. Rosalie tried to get her to talk, but she was silent, Carlisle was becoming more and more uneasy when her eyes weren't reacting. She stared up into space away from her body, "I've never seen a vampire go into a catatonic state before," Carlisle said.

"When will it stop?" I asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said shaking his head.

"She'll stay this way?" I said.

"Jasper what are you feeling from her?"

"Nothing she's not feeling at all," I said.

I went over to her and sat down on the bed her eyes didn't notice me. I sat down and brushed hair away from her face, I sent waves to wake her up. Her eyes flickered a few times, but then went back to the ceiling. I picked her up and held her in my lap and sent more waves, "Please don't stay like this," I whispered. I felt her muscles move a little bit and put my forehead to hers awaking her mind and her senses. I felt emotion from her it wasn't anger it was heartbreak and exhaustion, "It's safe to wake up," I whispered in her ear. She took one deep breath like it was an effort to speak, I kept the energetic atmosphere she whimpered like she was trying to cry. "Wake up now," I said rocking her she put both arms around me like she was afraid she was going to fall.

I held her and sent waves to calm her I felt tears in her eyes again. I wiped them away and let her rest in my arms again until she said something, "I want to sleep."

"You can't sleep anymore," I whispered, "you were gone for a little while, but now you're back."

"I'm going to go to sleep," she said.

I knew she couldn't but I knew how much she wanted to, "Okay then sleep a little while longer." I couldn't make her sleep, but I relaxed her and she shut her eyes and her breathing became even.


	8. Getting there

(Jasper)

After she'd rested for a little while, I brought her out of it slowly. I examined her features, her beautiful face looked worn, and her black eyes looked sad. Audrey's expression didn't show much emotion; in fact she looked unhealthy for a newborn. She looked thin and malnourished from not drinking in over 12 days. I picked her up and brought her to Carlisle's office, he rose and laid her on the examining table. I made her tranquil and calm, so he could take a look at her. Carlisle looked at her eyes, which were glossing over with a greyish tint, and the smudges under them were a vibrant dark black. He felt her hair, which was losing its shine, and lifted up her shirt to see that bones were protruding from her thinning skin.

He pulled out a human blood transfusion, and hooked her up to it. I put her as under as I could possibly go, so her senses were dulled. "She's unhealthy and she's getting sick," he said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Keep her hydrated on blood for a few days, and then switch her back to animal," he said. Carlisle put a pillow under Audrey's head, "Keep her under Jasper, it's very important she doesn't smell human blood too much."

I nodded and stroked Audrey's forehead, "You're a fighter," I said in her ear, "fight now Audrey."

(Audrey)

I didn't want to fight I wanted to sleep.

(Jasper)

Carlisle entered the room multiple times switching the empty transfusion bags, with the full ones. A few hours later Audrey started to look a little healthier, and I woke her up.

"Jasper," she mumbled.

"Yes Audrey you were sick, we had to feed you," I said.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"A few hours," I replied. She started to cry and I picked her up, "Audrey shhhhh, what is it?" I asked.

"I thought I had slept through it all, and that I could go home," she cried.

"You'll go home soon," I said sending a calm wave through her.

(Audrey)

Emmett came in and brought me into his and Rose's room, I stood up on my feet and I faced him. I didn't want to try and sleep anymore, to try only made me face the reality that I couldn't. I looked over at Emmett, "Can I go outside?" I asked.

"Audrey, we'll have to check about that," he said.

"Please I've been indoors forever," I begged, "I just want to see the sun."

"Okay Audrey," he said.

I wasn't going to run on him, well not this time, if they caught me I wouldn't be allowed out again. I needed to respect any leash they gave me for now if I hoped to get anymore. I walked out into the sun and my skin started to shimmer like a disco ball. I screamed and moved to go back inside, and Emmett caught me.

"Audrey, it's okay that's what happens when you're a vampire and go out in the sun," he said gently. He stepped out into the sun with me and showed me how his skin sparkled too. I didn't feel as afraid anymore and started to walk out further into the sun. I liked the feeling of the grass beneath my feet after what felt like an eternity.

(Jasper)

I was glad that Audrey was feeling a little calmer; she was out in the yard with Emmett. I went up into my room and Alice rose to meet me. I immediately planted my lips to hers pulling her forward until I had picked her off the ground. She kissed me back like we hadn't seen each other in a hundred years. I fell on top of her and kissed her neck deeply, I wove my hands through her hair and kissed her face repeatedly.

"I've missed you," I whispered.


	9. Relapse

**(Audrey)**

I've been in this place for 20 days, I still felt like a hostage. I was in my room most of the time, and only moved around really to change and shower. I still needed to be held down, when they fed me it was humiliating. I paced in my room a lot, I didn't know when I would get out of here, but I doubt I would wait a full few months.

**(Jasper)**

"Audrey," I said knocking on her door.

"Yes," she said.

"Carlisle's coming in to feed you," I said weakly.

"I'm fine," she said, her eyes pleading with me.

"It's been 3 days," I replied making her relaxed.

"Please stop that," she said angered.

"Alright," I said, she got up from the bed and shut herself in the bathroom. I knocked on the door, "Audrey," I said. I felt emotions of shame come off of her, "This isn't anything to be ashamed about," I said.

"Easy for you to say," she cried, "you can feed yourself!"

"What is it?" Emmett said entering.

"She doesn't want to be fed," I whispered.

"Audrey, hey what if we were to take you hunting?" Emmett called out.

"What?" she asked poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Hunting that way you could feed yourself, would you like that better?" he asked.

**(Audrey)**

I poked my head through the door, "Hunting?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll ask Carlisle if we could do that instead," Emmett said. Jasper gave him a warning look and I wiped a tear away and nodded. I think for the first time in 20 day I smiled, he grinned back and took my hand.

**(Jasper)**

I wasn't going to protest, this was the closet she'd felt to happiness, and I sure the hell wasn't going to ruin it for her. I followed them downstairs and Carlisle was coming over, "Audrey says she'd prefer if we went hunting," Emmett said.

"That would be alright," he said.

We took her into the forest, and I gestured for her to run and explore if she wanted. She tackled a deer perfectly and tried to be neat when eating. I hadn't seen her feel anywhere close to happiness in 20 days, and she seemed content enough. I smiled and then I smelt something.

**(Audrey)**

I smelt something sweet something I wasn't use to, and I bolted after it. I didn't think, I just ran after what my instincts craved.

**(Jasper)**

'Human!' I thought. I sprinted after Audrey and caught her before she made it to the edge of the woods. I quickly ran after her and got a hold of her, with Emmett before she could reach the smell. I sent a lethargic wave to her and she didn't struggle as badly.

We took her back to the house and she sobbed on the bed. The only emotion I felt from her now was self-hatred, I went over to her. She wailed into my shoulder, "Don't cry Audrey this isn't your fault."

"I just realized something," she said.

"What?"

"It isn't yours either," she said.

I felt something in her that I hadn't felt before, understanding. She sobbed and I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumbs, "Audrey don't let this discourage you, you're young, and it'll get easier, then you can go home."

"I can't go home like this," she cried.

"It won't be this way forever," I whispered.

She felt a little better the next day, and Alice came and took her downstairs, and turned on the TV as a kind distraction. I was thankful for the distraction and they flicked the channels. Alison flicked to check the weather to see if it would be sunny, and an anchor was on. Audrey's face was splashed across the screen and we froze.

_No new leads have come up in the Audrey Sullivan case. The teenage girl who has been missing since last month disappeared when driving along a backside road. The girl's car was found three days later, despite searches no body or new information has been recovered. Police at first suspected that the teen got lost, when here car broke down; due to the amount of time since her disappearance authorities now suspect foul play. _

The screen then changed to a man and a woman getting up in front of a bunch of cameras. Their expressions were tired and their eyes were sad.

_"If you have my daughter," the woman said her voice breaking, "please let her come home. Audrey is a kind, gentle, trusting, girl, talk to her and you'll see that. She's so loved here, so please give me my baby back," she said right before breaking into tears, as the man hugged her. _

Alice in a wise move turned the TV off, and we both looked at Audrey. She looked silent and then started to shake, a piercing scream echoed through the Cullen mansion.


	10. Home

Everybody came running to the sound of Audrey's scream. Audrey broke into sobs and I sent a calm wave through her. I picked her up and brought her upstairs, I rocked her and she screamed into my chest.

"Shhhhhhh, shhhhhh," I went trying to calm her. I did this until she stopped screaming and relaxed in my arms. I put her in a restful state and went downstairs leaving Rosalie with her.

(Audrey)

Seeing that nearly killed me and I couldn't stop screaming and crying. I saw my Mom and Dad for the first time in twenty days, and now their pain was my pain. Rosalie sat me up and brushed some hair from my face and pulled me into a hug.

"This to will pass Audrey," she promised.

When I was a little girl I got lost in the woods. I was running around through the trees until I found one to rest under. I cried for a little while, but in my heart I knew people were looking for me, so I stopped crying. Here I knew people were looking for me, but I also knew that I was in a place where I couldn't be found.

I sobbed until I had no voice or strength left, and Rosalie lied me back down. She then lied down beside me the way a sister would and I closed my eyes.

(Jasper)

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"Not well," I sighed.

We all turned to Carlisle, "I'm worried about her being set back by today. The hunting trip was a huge blow to her confidence, and what she saw on the news will just unsettle her even more. I'm worried a lot about physical deterioration she just recovered from being malnourished, and catatonic," Carlisle said.

"What should we do?" Esme asked.

"Well make sure she drinks, and make sure she moves around. Try and make her physically comfortable," Carlisle said.

Rosalie came downstairs, "She's resting, she wanted to be alone."

We all sat down at the table trying to figure out options, and Alice froze in a vision. I turned to her and pried her fingers from the table, and turned her to me. "Alice," I said.

"Jasper I see her… gone," she replied.

(Audrey)

I couldn't stay here knowing how much pain I was causing, by being away. I needed to be fast, I opened the window and I jumped out running through the trees. I was running in the direction of my home, where I needed to be. I refused to hurt my family, but to be safe I killed a deer quickly.

I ran closer and closer to my house, until I stopped. The car wasn't in the driveway nobody was home.

(Jasper)

We finally picked up on her trail and realized where she was headed. I ran ahead hoping to catch up with her, I saw her on the front steps of a house, with a white fence. She was approaching the door and opened it I heard her call out, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!"

I knew that doing this to her would break her heart, but I had no choice. As quickly as she opened the door I tackled her.

(Audrey)

I was hit from behind hard and it didn't take me long to realize it was Jasper. They couldn't take me away, I was home, my home. I pushed him off me and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I was going to hide in the closet but I looked around the room. I locked the door and I smiled weakly at the familiarity of it all. My hands grazed the bedpost and I looked toward the window. I closed my eyes I could hear my mother playing on the piano, the bird outside my bedroom window, the cars and the children on the nearby road. Heard my mother and my father taking downstairs why records were playing. I saw me on my mother's lap as a little girl, when she was reading me stories in the rocking chair. I saw my father and I in the front yard him teaching me how to ride a bike. I smelt all of the cooking from the kitchen, and all of the motor oil from the garage smells that I missed. I saw Jason and me sleeping on the bed in each other's arms, and a single tear fell down my cheek. I inhaled and I smelt a scent that I didn't recognize, but it seemed warm and familiar. It was like vanilla almost, sweet but not to sweet. I smiled at the warm memories that flooded through my head. I knew that they were searching the house but I felt safe, this was my home.

(Jasper)

She wasn't making any noise, I opened the door and saw her staring out the window in the middle of her bedroom. She felt in place here, safe here, she wasn't afraid or unsettled this was where she belonged. I went over to her and she didn't move; she just stared out the window. I wiped the single tear that had fallen from her cheek.

"I'm home now," she said, her eyes filled with calm.

"I know, but you can't stay here," I whispered.

"I belong here," she said.

"I know you do," I said taking her hand.

(Audrey)

He took my hand and leaned my head against his chest. Tears fell down my cheeks into his shirt, "I wanna stay here," I cried.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm home, I'm home, I'm home," I cried weakly against his shoulder.

"I know you are, Audrey," he whispered.

Jasper gently took my hand in his and guided me toward the door. I pulled away a little bit, but I didn't fight, he made me feel calm and led me out of my room. I turned back to look at it and I planted my feet on the ground. Jasper then came forward and put his on my back and whispered.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes," he whispered, "but sometimes we need to do what's the hardest for us."

Jasper took my hand I his then led me out the back door.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed, _

_When you get what you want, but not what you need, _

_When you feel so tired you cannot sleep, _

_Stuck in reverse, _

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones, _

_And I' will try to fix you. _


	11. Try what we can't

Being carried back to the mansion was the longest journey of my life. I felt like a magnet being pulled away from an attracting end. I wanted to run off, scream, cry, escape, but Jasper made me feel tranquil. I felt so alone and displaced, "You're not alone Audrey," he whispered. I curled up in his arms like a sleeping child and he carried me inside the house. 

With all the Cullens standing there it felt like a walk of shame. Jasper put that feeling at ease and brought me upstairs, I was selfish. I was taking him away from his life because I couldn't control myself. I felt like a burden on the entire world, 'Suck it up,' ordered myself. 

"Audrey this isn't your fault, don't think that," he said. He wiped a tear away, "What you did right now was as selfless as it gets." 

Jasper pov

I hated that she felt that way when she shouldn't have to. Right now though I felt like a proud parent who had just watched a child take her first steps. I left her to rest and went to see Alice I hugged her immediately. 

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"She's fine," I answered kissing her. 

Alice entwined her small hands in my hair, and I kissed her face and her lips. I lied down on the bed resting her head against my chest and stroking her hair. I felt peaceful like this with her; I sighed closing my eyes as her calmness consumed me. 

Audrey

Maybe I could ask them to let me call them or write home. I could explain this, Jason would understand, my parents would feel better. I couldn't just let them suffer and do nothing about it. 

"Carlisle," I said entering his study. 

"Audrey, are you feeling better?" he asked getting up. 

"Yes, I was wondering could I call home?" He looked stunned, pained, and surprised, "I wouldn't go there, I would just call, and let them know, I would tell them not to tell."

"Audrey sit down," he said. 

I could tell that he had been preparing for this conversation. I breathed in anticipation, "Audrey I don't know if calling home is possible."

"Why not, I wouldn't go there, I just want to talk to them, I wouldn't even tell them where I am," I said. 

"Audrey how do you think your parents would react if you told them you were a vampire?" he asked calmly. 

"They would still love me," I said. 

"I'm not saying they wouldn't, I'm implying they may not believe it," he said. 

"You could talk to them," I said my eyes pleading with him.

"Audrey, I want to allow this, but it puts the rest of this family at risk if we are exposed," he said trying to make me understand. 

"I won't tell them I'm a vampire then, I'll just say I'm alright, and that I don't know where I am," I said desperately. 

"Audrey the police are already involved, please understand how that will put all of us at risk," he said. He came over and sat across from me, "Audrey do you really believe that your parents will do nothing?" 

"I wouldn't tell them where I was, I would just tell them I'm okay, I wouldn't tell them I'm a vampire yet," I cried. 

"Audrey, I just don't see how it could work," he said gently. 

I got on my knees and faced him on the couch; "Please, I swear to god, I wouldn't do anything to expose you."

"I know you wouldn't, Audrey they wouldn't believe you'd run away or just left, they'd demand an explanation. Not to mention, the police can trace phone calls nowadays. Audrey you can't successfully answer any questions without giving us away."

"I won't answer questions, I'll just say I'm okay, I don't know where I am, and I'll be home soon. I'll even make the call from a public payphone," I pled. 

"Audrey you can't go out in public," he said. 

"Disposable cell phone," I countered, "police can't trace those either."

"Audrey could you really just tell your parents that you're okay and that you don't know where you are? They could believe somebody has a gun to your head by this point," he reasoned. 

"I just want to hear their voices," I said my voice breaking trying to fight tears. 

He came over and hugged me, "I know you do," he cooed. 

"I wouldn't tell them anything I swear, I just want to talk to them," I begged. 

"Audrey please understand how that his a risk to all of our safety's. I know it isn't fair, and I know it was hard for you to leave home yesterday. I can't grant you this; it's too much of a danger. Audrey a few more months and you can go home, and we'll explain it all to them then I promise. Right now it's an exposure risk, and you can't have any contact with humans," Carlisle said softly. 

I felt like E.T the was a part in the movie where all he did was point at a telephone and say,  
"ET phone home." I guess I couldn't do that either, I was ET except a spaceship couldn't come beam me up, and take me back to where I belonged. I had to wait, then again so did he except no UFO was doing me the same courteously it did him. I remembered watching it with Peter he always looked out his window as a little boy. He said he was trying to see ET's space ship, I'd laughed at him. He'd given me a serious look and said, "Maybe there is a real ET space ship, you wouldn't know." He the next day had wandered off into the woods with a package of m&ms and tried to get beamed up. He'd returned a few hours later disappointed, "No spaceship came for me."

No spaceship was coming for me either to take me away from this alien planet. 

Jasper pov

I went into Audrey's room later that evening, when Carlisle told me what she asked. She hated herself for being able to cry; it made her feel weak. I felt the same way, I hated being seen sulking or weakening in my control. She wiped up her tears and turned around trying to keep her face composed. 

"There's no shame in crying Audrey, for our kind it's a beautiful thing to be able to do," I said. 

Tears overflowed from her eyes, "It's all wrong I can't stop," she said. 

"It'll stop," I said relaxing her body. 

She nodded and I felt that she wanted to be left alone, so I left. Alice and I left to go hunting after that we heard the sound of crying coming from the meadow. I peered through the brush it was a boy Audrey's age perhaps a year older. He was alone on his knees in the meadow clutching his chest sobbing. I felt his pain he'd lost some one his dark black hair was messy, and his skin was covered in scrapes from running. His face looked like it had been drained and dark circles highlighted his eyes. 

"Audrey!" he cried out to the sky collapsing onto the ground. 

It hit me this was Audrey's Jason he'd come here looking for something, and found nothing. Was he searching the woods for her himself? I wouldn't have been surprised if he had been. His cries of pain echoed through the woods, and Alice looked at me. 

"We need to do something," she said. 

"There's nothing we can do for him," I said as his emotions coated me in pure exhaustion and sorrow. 

"Her family can't know, but maybe if it were just him it would be okay."

I called Carlisle I would at least try on Audrey's behalf. 


	12. Meet again

I walked over to the boy and handed him the phone Carlisle was talking on. The boy looked stunned, "Hello?" he said in a shaky voice.

I could make out some of Carlisle's words as he spoke, "Where the hell is she!" the boy yelled through tears.

"She's alright," I said sending a calm wave, which startled him.

"What have you done with her?" he said shaking with grief and anger.

"She's like us, but we're taking care of her," I reasoned.

"Like you how?" he demanded.

I walked over and pulled a tree out of its stump throwing it into the woods. His knees started to shake, I felt shock and terror emitting off of him, yet he was to stunned to move. I sent more calm waves, "We're vampires," I said.

"What the hell have you done with Audrey!" he screamed.

I let lethargy flow into him and he relaxed, "We're vampires, Audrey was turned into one," I explained.

He listened and his eyes grew wider with every word that came out of my mouth, as I explained it to him. I figured he was too stunned to talk to me, I handed him the phone and he took it with a shaking hand.

Audrey

Carlisle handed me the phone, I was too stunned to say anything, so I took it. There was a period of silence for a brief moment, "Hello," I said.

"Audrey!" Jason's voice cried.

"Jason," I said softly.

"Audrey are you okay!" he asked.

"I'm fine, what they're telling is true," I said trying to prevent my voice from cracking.

"I know," he said barely as composed as I was.

"They say I have to wait a few more months," I said my voice finally breaking.

"I'm coming over," he said his voice raspy.

"You can't!" I cried bursting into tears. Carlisle put a hand on my back and rubbed it pulling me into a hug.

Jasper

"You can't she's too premature, she'll kill you," I explained trying to keep him calm.

"I don't care! I want to see her!" he shouted. I sent an atmosphere of emotions to get him to calm down. If I weren't able to manipulate emotions he would've been tearing off after her by now.

I made a calm aura circle him and he started to cry again. He fell forward, I caught him and he clutched the phone crying. "Tell her you love her," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you Audrey," he said.

Audrey

"I love you too," I said hanging up.

I cried even though I felt better, he knew and he still loved me.

Jasper

He collected himself a little later and I helped him to his feet. "You can't tell anybody about this, it would be bad for all of us, including Audrey."

"Her parents," he explained dimly into my shoulder.

"They'll find out in a few months," I explained.

He nodded and pierced his lips, "What's going to happen in a few months?" he asked.

"She'll supposedly be good enough to be around people," I explained.

"And?"

"I really don't know."

I clutched him and made him fall asleep, he wouldn't have know what was going on. I tucked his sweatshirt under his head, and lied him on the grass. I considered, leaving the house number, but that was a risk. I took Alice in my hand and we ran together back to the house.

Audrey

I stared out the window, and felt two cold arms around me. It was Jasper I hugged him bursting into tears, he let a tranquil wave rush into me. "Shhhhh, few months, he knows," he said.

"He loves me," I cried, "He still loves me."

Jasper

"He does," I sighed heavily.

I held my victim, until her heart was finally at rest.

THE END

**Afterward 9 months later**

Jasper

I felt like I was saying goodbye to an old friend whom I wasn't going to see again. I knew I probably would one day; one can never be sure. I walked her into the meadow, where Jason said he'd be. She was finally ready, I would let her take the last few steps alone.

"You know where we are," I said turning to face her when we got to the end of the forest.

She nodded and a tear streamed down her face. She threw both of her arms around me and I hugged her tightly.

"I love you Jasper," she whispered after a moment.

"I love you too Audrey."

She wiped her tears away and gave me kiss on the cheek. I placed my hand to on my cheek as I watched her run into the woods. I felt like I was loosing apart of me I would always miss, but that same part felt as free as she did. I would be here and so would our family, when an escape from the world she once belonged to was needed. A small smile spread across my face as I turned home, it was a sunny day out, and I disappeared through the trees.

Audrey

I looked ahead of me and there he was. The one boy who would never be a stranger stood in the meadow. Our eyes met as we stood and looked at each other, before running across the grass. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and falling down to meet his on my face. I hugged him gently, his body felt warm and delicate against my sparking skin. He was here, I was here, we were here, after what seemed like forever.

"I love you," I whispered, for it was the only words that I knew how to say.


End file.
